Chosen
by WriterRen
Summary: Forces beyond their control had chosen Mako and Korra's courses in life, until they met each other. Together they forged their own path, and they would walk it together, wherever it might lead. Makorra. Sequel to Given and Planned, but can stand alone. Future family fic.


**A/N This chapter contains some character background/development, happy fluff, and then set-up for the plot. While _Given_ was largely introspective and centered on the characters' thoughts and emotions, _Chosen_ will contain more of an original plot. Please read through the lengthy author's note and footnotes for a full explanation of the order in which to read my LoK stories, the timeline, and plot inspiration.  
**

**Series explanation: My story _Given_ is the direct prequel to this story. The one-shot _Planned_ is an optional interlude between the two that gives a bit more detail about the development of Mako and Korra's relationship and the first few months of their marriage.**

**My upcoming story _The Time Between_ details the months between seasons one and two. Some readers were surprised I didn't write more about the development of Mako and Korra's relationship while dating, but that's because I plan to address that in _The Time Between_ and it would be repetitive to do so in either_ Given_ or _Chosen_. _The Time Between_ can be read as a companion-piece to my other LoK stories, but each of the stories can also be read independently. It's not necessary to read either _Given_ or _Planned_ to understand _Chosen_, but it might explain more of the behavior and plot found in this story (and, well, I always like my stories to get more readers ^^).**

**Explanation of timeline: The time-skip at the end of _Given_ (sorry to spoil that for those who haven't read yet, but well, this is the sequel so the ending's kind of revealed anyway) wasn't thrown in at random. Chapters "Taken" and "Given" were original meant to be two related one-shots, but then I got the idea to write the three chapters between and made it all one story. "Taken" is a snapshot of one of Korra and Mako's lowest points, when they feel the most saddened and hopeless. "Given" is a snapshot of a high point in their lives where they feel the happiest and most hopeful.**

**The end of _Given_ takes place 3 and half to 4 years after season one, and _Chosen_ picks up right where its prequel lets off. Korra is 20 turning 21. Mako is 22.**

**Plot inspiration: When I heard that there would be a season 3 and a season 4 for LoK, my mind instantly started buzzing with ideas of what Bryke might do for a storyline. I mean, we've had all the mastering of the elements in ATLA and Book 1: Air of LoK. We're getting a good look at the spiritual side of the Avatar universe next season (and I am PUMPED for that). So what's left?**

**I personally would love for a time-skip to occur and for us to get a really good look at what Korra's life is like beyond the teenage years, but this is a kids' show and kids want someone they can identify with, not a story about grown-ups. Yeah, we got the story about Avatar Roku and his life in "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" and we might be getting some more flashbacks from Aang and the Gaang based on that photo from Comic-Con (MAKE IT HAPPEN BRYKE), but I'd really like a story about family life from a female Avatara's perspective. While balancing family and duty is difficult for any person, man or woman, I think a female Avatar would have a more difficult time of it.**

**So it got me wondering: how would a female Avatar handle marriage, pregnancy, and raising kids while still doing her duty to the world? LoK is based largely on the 1920's, a time in which things were changing rapidly for women in the western world. Will we see something similar in LoK (though gender equality seems to be less of an in the Avatar world)? How would those cultural shifts affect Korra, a powerful and influential female figure (really, the most influential figure in the world, period)? How does the Avatar balance spiritual, religious, and political responsibility? What role would the Avatar's spouse play in those responsibilities, especially when the Avatar is a woman? Would a female Avatar be looked down upon by some for her gender?**

**Throw in the ending of _Given_ (for which I originally hadn't planned any direct sequel) and mix it with all the above questions, and that's how _Chosen_ was born. Please do remember to review! And thanks so much to all who read!  
**

* * *

Chapter One: The Chosen Path

* * *

Korra hadn't chosen to be the protector of the world. Higher forces had picked that destiny for her from birth. She hadn't chosen to grow up in a compound, which felt more like a prison every day.

Mako hadn't chosen to spend his childhood on the rough, cold, dirty city streets providing for himself and his brother. He hadn't chosen to associate with thieves and scoundrels, but couldn't afford to be picky when it came to the type of jobs he worked.

The time did come, however, when both Korra and Mako began to make their own decisions about the lives they would lead. Korra left the Southern Watertribe for Republic City and the chance to embrace her destiny. Mako left the streets for pro-bending and a shot at a better life for him and Bolin.

The stubborn Avatar and brooding firebender hadn't really chosen to cross paths, to become best friends, or to fall in love. They fought at first: with each other over petty things; the feelings of jealousy that sparked when one was dating, or flirting with, or sometimes just smiling towards a person of the opposite gender who was not named either _Korra_ or _Mako._

But the stubborn youths chose each other in the end.

Mako loved Korra and Korra loved Mako. Rooted in that simple truth, they would stand by, protect, and empower one another. Together they forged their own path, determined to walk it hand in hand, wherever it might lead.

* * *

Korra turned over in her sleep for what felt like the millionth time that night. The hot, sticky air of a Fire Nation summer combined with the pains of being five-months pregnant made for a very, very short-tempered Avatar.

The twenty-year-old sat up with an angry huff and left her and Mako's bedroom to get a glass of water from the adjacent kitchenette.

The married couple temporarily resided in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, courtesy of their friend and the country's prince, General Iroh. Korra's current state made her less physically able to defend herself in case of attack, leading to an increase in the Avatar's security. Much as she preferred to see the good in people, in reality there were sick fiends that wouldn't hesitate to threaten her welfare and that of her child if given the chance. So, with some convincing from Mako, Korra had agreed to pass the months until their child arrived in secure locations, with extra precautions set in place for her safety and the baby's.

Lighting a fire in her hand to see, Korra opened the icebox and bent the frozen water into a cup, melting it as she did. She drank her fill and padded quietly back to bed, where her spouse still slept. Despite Korra's best efforts to reenter unnoticed, Mako, ever a light sleeper, sensed the shift of weight on the other side of the mattress.

"Korra?" he inquired drowsily. "Are you okay?"

The Watertribe girl never could conceal her emotions well. She shook her head in the negative against her pillow, frustration evident in her features. Mako moved to lay beside his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked patiently.

"I'm hot and tired and I don't want to stay here anymore," she muttered, pouting like a child. Korra was not prone to such whiny fits, but hormones and lack of sleep diminished whatever patience the hotheaded Avatar had.

"Honey, we promised we'd stay through Iroh's coronation, remember?" Mako dealt with Korra's moodiness the way he did all obstacles: calmly and carefully.

"Yes," she sighed, her tone no longer irritated, but simply exhausted.

"Come here." Mako wrapped his arms securely around his love, rubbing soothing circles along her back. "Just one more week, sweetheart, and then we'll go to Kyoshi Island for awhile to stay with Tenzin's cousins. And then we'll be back in the South Pole with the rest of the family and our little baby will be here before you know it."

Korra gave a skeptical 'hmph.' "Easy for you to say. You're not the one that has to carry the baby around another four months and then give birth."

"No, I'm not," Mako conceded with a good-natured smile, placing a hand over his wife's swollen abdomen and a light kiss on her lips. "But I'm going to be by your side every step of the way."

Korra's tension eased beneath her husband's caresses and she offered a tired smile at his assuring words. She wrapped her arms around Mako's shoulders and pulled him in for kiss, which he gladly returned.

As the firebender's warm body pressed tightly against hers, Korra began to fidget and finally squirmed out of Mako's stifling embrace.

"Sorry, I was just getting overheated," the Avatar explained as her husband frowned at her sudden withdrawal. "Why does it have to be so hot here?!" While Korra grumbled and groaned into her pillow, an idea occurred to Mako.

"Korra...can't you airbend to keep cool?"

The disgruntled young woman's head shot up. "Why didn't I think of that? Now I just feel stupid." Controlling a small bit of wind with her hand, the Avatar promptly dried her nightgown, damp with sweat, and cooled her skin.

Mako smiled at Korra sympathetically. "You're not stupid. Just tired. Try to get some sleep. We have another full day tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," the Watertribe native mumbled irritably. "An all-day meeting with the Fire Sages. Whoop-de-doo."

"And after tomorrow, you're free until the coronation."

Korra rolled her eyes at Mako's optimism and sighed. "Unless the Fire Sages or the White Lotus or the royal family or some politicians decide they just have to involve me in something else. Some of these officials can't even agree on what type of dessert to serve without me mediating."

Mako wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and kissed her shoulder reassuringly. "That's not going to happen. Because-" he turned his head to place his mouth against her ear. "After tomorrow, _you_, Avatar Korra, are all _mine_."

A smile passed Korra's lips, but soon faded to a frown. "Mako...How would we put them off? These people have a lot of standing politically and-"

"And I am going to spend time with my darling wife. Those snobs are just going to have _deal with it_."

Korra laughed at hearing her calm and compromising husband use her stubborn childhood catchphrase. She turned in his embrace and claimed his lips in a series of short, sweet kisses. "I love you."

"And I love you," Mako said before recovering her mouth with his. The couple broke apart when a thump resounded between them, both their eyes growing wide.

"Was that-"

"The baby kicking?" Korra finished her husband's thought. "I think so."

"Does it hurt?" he asked in concern.

"No, it just-there it is again!" The expectant mother's voice rang with excitement at feeling the new sensation a second time. She grabbed Mako's hand and placed it over her abdomen. "Do you feel that?"

Mako stared in amazement as he felt the tiny kick of his unborn child. "That's incredible." The soon-to-be father's voice was quiet with aw.

"I think our baby doesn't like being left out of the 'I love you's'," Korra jokingly observed, remarking on the timing of the baby's kick.

"Perhaps not," Mako chuckled, shifting to kiss the bump where their baby resided. "I love you very much, little one." Suddenly, he pulled his wife as close as he could manage and peppered her face with kisses. "And you," he said between pressing his lips to her skin. "I love you, Korra. I love you so much."

Korra didn't get the chance to answer as the pair lost themselves in the dizzying expressions of their joy, Mako's warning of the long day ahead mutually obliterated from memory.

* * *

The young couple fully felt the consequences of their sleepless night the next morning as they hiked along the rocky path to the Capitol Temple, yawning and dragging their feet the whole way.

Mako kept one arm around Korra's shoulders as she leaned tiredly against him. He didn't see why the sages felt it necessary to involve his wife in every detail regarding the coronation. Plenty of other Fire Lords had been crowned without the attendance of the Avatar, either because the spiritual leader of the world was otherwise occupied or still a child. Pregnancy ought to provide an adequate excuse to skip such excursions as this trip to the temple, but not in the view of these old men.

Mako was protective of Korra by nature and doubly so while his wife carried their child. He made sure to pack multiple canteens of water so she stayed hydrated and so she could heal herself if injured. The cautious planner also brought traditional first-aid items, food, and maps. In Mako's experience, you could never be too prepared.

At the start of her pregnancy, Korra disliked her husband's constant hovering. But as time progressed, his attentions became less overbearing and he resumed his usual loving care. Korra, in turn, came to rely on Mako more and more the bigger and busier she grew. Compromise and partnership were things they'd both learned in the course of their relationship, and had strengthened in their marriage.

"Is it much further?" Mako asked the sage serving as their guide.

The young man did a poor job of concealing his irritation with the entire ordeal, but Mako felt his feelings justified. Korra would never admit to any kind of weakness in the presence of strangers, but Mako knew by the way she increasingly leaned against him or turned to muffle a yawn into his shoulder how exhausted she was.

"Not much further," the old man replied calmly. "Just around this corner."

Of course 'just around the corner' actually meant another ten minutes of trekking across the volcanic path. Though early morning, the sun was already warming the air at an alarming rate. Normally something as minor as weather wouldn't deter Korra, but the native of the South Pole had always had a touch of heat sensitivity, heightened by her current condition. Combined with a relatively sleepless night, the journey was taking its toll on the young Avatar.

Korra gratefully accepted the water Mako offered as they walked, flashing him a smile despite her weariness. She loved her husband's quiet care and concern, so long as he didn't get pushy or overcautious.

Her thoughts drifted momentarily to their child and to how Mako would no doubt make an amazing father. Korra sometimes worried about how she would fare as a mother, but she wasn't the type to dwell on the future too much. Planning ahead was Mako's job, and as long as she had him, she felt no need to worry.

At last they arrived at the ancient building and, climbing a long flight of stairs one aching step at a time, reached the temple's massive doorway. There a group of Fire Sages had assembled to greet the Avatar and her husband.

"Welcome, Avatar Korra to the Fire Nation Capitol Temple. And welcome Mako, sir, to the land of your ancestors." The sages bowed respectfully, as the couple did in turn.

This was not their first venture to the religious structure. A year after gaining control of the Avatar State, Korra had toured the main temples of each nation in order to better understand her spiritual duty. The Fire Nation's Capitol Temple once served the royal family's needs almost exclusively, but since the destruction of the Crescent Island Temple by Avatar Aang in the last year of the Hundred Year War, the Capitol Temple served as the Fire Sage's headquarters. This temple was smaller and had fewer sages as its primary purpose was to serve the Fire Lord and royal family, thus its (relatively) close proximity to the palace.

They followed the group of sages up a seemingly endless flight of stairs. Korra walked without her husband's assistance here in order to maintain dignity befitting the most powerful being on the planet, and because she felt much better upon entering the cooler, sun-free building.

The religious elders halted before a towering door depicting five lion-snakes guarding the Flame of Truth.

"My apologies, young sir, but only the Avatar may enter beyond this point."

Mako took Korra's hand in his own and squeezed it encouragingly. "I'll be right here when you're done."

The Avatar nodded, pressing his hand in return. They conversed silently with their eyes, both knowing that despite his outward composure, inside Mako hated the idea of being unable to stay by her side, unable to help her if needed.

_What if she's stuck in there and needs help and I can't get to her? What if something goes wrong while she's in the Spirit World? What about the baby? Should she be letting her mind leave her body while pregnant? What if the baby's kicking prevents her from concentrating?_

'Whatifwhatifwhatifwhatif' repeated in his head like a broke record. Mako didn't mean to be possessive or controlling. He knew very well his wife could handle herself, but logic worked to no avail when it came to worrying about his loved ones. He'd lost one family. The fear of losing another would always linger in the back of his mind.

But he suppressed it and swatted the nagging thoughts away. Korra was the Avatar. She'd faced many challenges in her young life and overcome them all. He couldn't dwell on 'maybes' and 'what ifs'.

Korra sacrificed her feelings and desires for her duty to the world; he could sacrifice some selfish wants of his own to stand proudly by her side.

* * *

_They walked a difficult path, but they walked it together._


End file.
